


stories don’t mean anything (when you’ve got no one to tell them to)

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic, excessive star wars references, still on my huntingbird baby bullshit, vagueing the shit out of timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: Bobbi's sick and Hunter contemplates family.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, minor mackelena, minor staticquake
Comments: 27
Kudos: 29





	stories don’t mean anything (when you’ve got no one to tell them to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter on tumblr! I hope you like this <3 
> 
> Big thank you to Kat/Sanctuaria for the beta!

Bobbi is sick. 

Not the kind of sick that will leave her bedridden in the lab while Simmons runs around trying to make sure she doesn’t die, but the kind of sick that makes Hunter insist on making ginger tea and chicken noodle soup and burying her in twelve blankets with Kleenex and a trash can off to the side. 

His mum used to do it for him, when he was in primary school, and maybe this is an homage to her. He can’t help feeling useless whenever someone is sick, because there’s no one to be shot or blackmailed, and there’s no use in getting so drunk you’re sick yourself, and that’s really his department. 

“You’ve offered to watch  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ five times today,” Bobbi says. In all fairness, wouldn’t it have been rude if he’d insisted on the better of the… nine? Ten? Hunter’s lost count.  _ Return of the Jedi  _ is superior, but Bobbi’s the sick one, and he’s a gentleman. Occasionally. 

“I have,” he confirms. “You’ve accepted zero times.” 

  
“Something’s up.” She pushes herself into a sitting position, pulling the covers with her, and pats the space beside her. 

“You’re sick.” 

“The last time I was sick, you said that  _ Empire  _ was a travesty to the Star Wars universe.” 

“I may have been slightly overdramatic.” 

  
Bobbi raises an eyebrow. “Slightly?” 

“Slightly.” 

“I’d kiss you,” she tells him, “but then you’d be sick, too, and Simmons would kill both of us.” 

“Might be worth it,” Hunter replies. 

She rolls her eyes. “You say that now, but when Jemma ‘I’m a  _ biochemist,  _ not a  _ doctor _ ’ Simmons is shoving medication down your throat and asking if you have symptoms of pregnancy - “ 

“ _ What?”  _

“Calm down, I don’t,” she says, her hand squeezing Hunter’s, and just for a moment, he wonders  _ what if -  _

**_\---_ **

_ \- they had a baby,  _ their  _ baby. Maybe they’d argue where they were going to live. Bobbi would want to live in San Diego, with her mother, He’d want to live in England somewhere. Bobbi would win the argument by offering a compromise in New York City. They’d have the Avengers to protect them even if the city went to hell half the time, and at least their flights would be closer to England for the summers.  _

_ They would name their baby after someone they loved and lost, or maybe they wouldn’t. Maybe their child would make their own legacy. Maybe they wouldn’t shoulder anyone else’s. Hunter would remember how he promised Idaho his firstborn in a joke between the two. Bobbi would sense that something was wrong, like she always did.  _

_ They’d work it out. Together.  _

_ Neither of them would stop working for SHIELD, and neither would let themselves be put in a desk job, but maybe they’d stop going after the big guys and travelling halfway around the world and maybe they’d stick to doing work around the city.  _

_ Bobbi would hate having to leave to have the baby, but she would, because she would already love them with all her heart. Hunter would leave, too, and maybe they would stagger maternity and paternity leave, or maybe they’d take all their time together. Make memories by each other’s side. Whatever was financially available, but Hunter had the sense that Daisy would insist on letting them both go.  _

_ The team would visit. Maybe May would keep her distance at first, out of fear for what she could do to the fragile child - Hunter had seen her eyes whenever she looked at one; Bobbi had heard enough rumors - but slowly, the little one would look up at her with big blue eyes - Bobbi’s eyes - and May’s carefully crafted walls would collapse.  _

_ Maybe Daisy would scoop up the baby with her biggest smile and they would grab for her short hair and she would let them even if they pulled just a little too hard. She would joke that she was the ‘favorite aunt’ and she would teach their kid how to dance.  _

_ Maybe FitzSimmons would be delighted and fascinated by this tiny being, or maybe they’d have one of their own on the way. Maybe Simmons would teach the baby about the stars and the myths and stories behind them. Maybe Fitz would teach the baby how to speak as he was slowly re-learning how to, and more importantly, how to not give up.  _

_ Maybe Mack would look almost comically giant to a baby. Maybe the child would be scared of him at first, or maybe they wouldn’t, because they’d know that Mack was just a big softie. Maybe they’d delight in sitting on his strong shoulders and maybe they would cry on them sometimes, too, and Mack would tell them that it was okay if Hunter and Bobbi couldn’t.  _

_ Maybe Coulson would share his endless Captain America treasure horde with the baby and only the baby. He would let the baby touch Lola, and maybe he’d take them on joyrides or maybe he’d let them work on it (with supervision of course). _

_ Maybe the girl Mack was always talking about, Elena - maybe she would come and sing the baby Spanish lullabies and they would go on long morning runs with Bobbi. Maybe she would braid little tufts of the child’s hair and maybe she’d teach the baby to braid hers.  _

_ Maybe Lincoln would do checkups for them. Maybe he and Daisy would let the baby be the ring bearer or the flower girl or whatever they wanted to do at their wedding, if they ever had one. Maybe the baby would help pick out Daisy’s dress and Lincoln’s tuxedo and they’d wear something blue, the color of the sky, for Daisy.  _

_ And maybe one day, when Bobbi and Hunter weren’t there - when something inevitably went wrong, the kind of wrong you can’t fix - the team would take care of their baby.  _

_ That’s what family is for, after all.  _

**\---**

“I’d like that,” Hunter says as Bobbi is blowing her nose again. Her eyes are slightly watery as she glances at him. 

“What?” 

“Symptoms of pregnancy. Pregnancy. You. Being pregnant. With our baby,” he clarifies. 

Bobbi opens her mouth to speak but a coughing fit engulfs her. Hunter pats her on the back awkwardly and reaches for the mug of ginger tea. She takes it gratefully. “I would too,” she replies, her voice hoarse. 

He smiles. 

She smiles back. 

“I will not engage in baby-making while I’m sick,” she adds.

Hunter chuckles and kisses her forehead gently before tucking her back in and putting on  _ The Empire Strikes Back.  _ He turns the light off and shuts the door, letting the darkness envelope them both as he slides back into bed. 

And if they both dream about their baby once the movie finishes, well, no one has to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos/comments are always appreciated *cough* make me cry tears of joy *cough* 
> 
> Find me on tumblr under the same user <3


End file.
